


Catching Up To You

by monodramatic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, hes magic sick but that counts bc i make the rules here, really i just wanted to explore magic exhaustion a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodramatic/pseuds/monodramatic
Summary: Ferdinand helps Hubert deal with the side effects of dark magic.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Catching Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> so fun fact, this was actually done before ferdinands birthday and i just. never got around to posting it? tbh im still not 100% happy with it, but i havent posted in a while so here it is.
> 
> follow me on twitter even though im never online: @monodramatic_

It’s shortly after midnight when he warps into their rooms. The smoky smell fills the air, and he appears in the parlor in a flash of purple. Ferdinand is still awake. He’s never been much of a night owl, but even after all this time he can’t help but worry about his husband as he continues to go on these missions after dark. Rather, after seeing the side effects of using black magic, Ferdinand had only grown more worried.

Hubert is shaking just the slightest bit. His skin is paler, the bags under his eyes are darker, his features more gaunt, and his eyes glazed over and unfocused. Ferdinand does his best to move quietly and slowly, as to not startle him when he isn’t fully aware.

“Hubert?” His voice is as small as he can make it -- which isn’t saying much, but it seems to have the desired effect. He slowly crosses the distance between the two of them and takes his husband’s face in his hands, smoothing over his high cheekbones and trying not to think about how clammy his skin is.

“Hubert, darling.” He blinks quickly a handful of times, coming back to his senses a bit, and his eyes finally focus in on Ferdinand’s face. It probably only took a few moments, but Ferdinand always swears it feels like hours. This never becomes easier to see.

“Dear, are you alright?” A shaky nod. “Just… Just need to rest…” His voice is hoarse and distant. Ferdinand gives a little nod in acknowledgement, not wanting to break eye contact. “Alright. Let’s get you to bed.” He slides his hands to Hubert’s shoulders, and begins to guide him to their bedroom, allowing Hubert to lean on him just a bit. He must be horribly dizzy.

The next thing Hubert registers is Ferdinand gently lowering him to sit on their bed, then reaching to remove his gloves. A small -- and irrational, he dimly thinks -- part of his brain forces his hands to flinch away before Ferdinand can touch him. This isn’t the first time his husband would see his bare hands, far from it in fact, but that tiny part of Hubert is afraid of Ferdinand feeling the lingering magic within his fingers. Afraid of hurting him on accident.

“It’s alright, dear. You can touch me.” Ferdinand’s voice is calming in a way few people would believe, and that calm feeling is what allows him to let Ferdinand take hold of his left hand. He looks down at his hand as his glove is removed, feeling the static weakly trying to cling to his skin. Ferdinand grabs his exposed hand and laces their fingers together, confident and unafraid.

“See? Everything is alright.” Hubert looks up to meet his husband’s face. His eyes are soft and caring, his smile small and warm. Hubert gives another weak nod, allowing himself to believe the words he is hearing. It takes a bit less coaxing to remove Hubert’s right glove.

Ferdinand rises from his crouched position in front of Hubert and places a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“Just relax, dear. I’ll be right back.” He feels panic crawl up his throat as he watches Ferdinand retreat into their washroom, but it begins to fade when Hubert hears the tap turn on in the next room. _He’s just going to get water. He will be right back._ He allows himself to sink a bit more deeply into the mattress as he hears the tap turn off.

True to his word, Ferdinand returns with a glass of water a moment later. Hubert takes the glass in still shaking hands as Ferdinand settles on the bed next to him and wraps an arm around his waist. The two of them take a few minutes to sit together in the quiet before Hubert sets the glass on their nightstand.

Ferdinand gently guides him to lay down, before doing the same himself, and taking his shell-shocked husband into his arms. Hubert is still in his day clothes, but really he can’t be bothered to change at this point. Even if he had wanted to, his body likely wouldn’t cooperate. For now, he’s content to lay here, head on his husband’s chest, calloused fingers stroking through his hair.

The tension slowly starts to melt from his muscles, the lingering static fading from his hands. Normally this is when he would begin to think more clearly, but he’s so tired that he can’t think of much other than sleep. He nuzzles himself deep into Ferdinand’s neck and begins to let sleep take him to the sensation of fingers in his hair.


End file.
